Birthday Filler
by BloodGushes
Summary: A little filler between A Stray Thought and Finding Culprits and Living Our Lives.Mentions of this filler starts around Chapter Four. It'd probably be better to read this before you start reading FCLOL.Disclaimer:Most of the characters belong to Ruriko T.


**HEY! Bloodgushes here! Here's the little filler before FCLOL, there are little mentions of it starting Chapter Four. ANYWAYS! Continue reading!**

**NOTE: PLEASE REMEMBER IT IS VERY CLOSE TO THE FULL MOON, THUS INUYASHA ACTING MORE BETA-LIKE. **

Inuyasha was leaning against the bark of 'his' tree, high above the ground. It was here where he preferred to think. Leaves fluttered past him as they fell to the ground, creating a beautiful array of colors. Autumn was approaching fast; though the air was chilly the Hanyou took no notice of it. After the full moon of autumn, it would be his birthday. Of course, Inuyasha did not expect his brother to remember it, nevertheless celebrating it but he had grown used to celebrating it with the gang, and the thought of not celebrating it this year depressed him. When they completed Shikon Jewel and Kagome left, they had just celebrated his birthday. Two months ago, he was attacked mysteriously, and he had confessed his love to his older brother, who in turn confessed to him as well.

This would be the first time he spent his birthday at the palace. His long silver hair fluttered around him as another breeze blew through the tree, shaking loose some more leaves. A beautiful red leaf fluttered into his cupped hands that lay on top of his lap and he mentally wished that Sesshoumaru would remember. He could vaguely hear Enira calling his name, and he sighed yet again before jumping gracefully out of the tall tree, the leaf forgotten and flung in the air. "There you are, Inuyasha! You're late for dinner! Let's hurry before Lord Sesshoumaru grows impatient." The leaf landed gently on the ground just like its siblings as two figures walked together to the dining room.

As Inuyasha and Enira arrived, he smiled brightly at Sesshoumaru, love radiating from him and Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at him before gesturing towards the plates of food set in front of him. Although he tried to hide the disappointment from showing, it slipped slightly and Sesshoumaru saw it just before it was hidden away. He cringed, knowing he had hurt his Otouto, and moved closer to the Hanyou, settled on resting a hand the Hanyou's back. In return, he was rewarded with a bright smile again, and he smiled back. Inuyasha's eyes brightened and he began eating; Sesshoumaru followed his example after he was sure Inuyasha was alright.

After dinner, as much as Inuyasha had wanted to cuddle with Sesshoumaru on their bed, the Lord of West had lots of paperwork to complete from the Eastern Lands. Upset, he trudged back alone, not noticing the eyes following him from the shadows. Inuyasha removed his shirt and pants, leaving himself in his fundoshi, and crawled under the cold sheets. He rested there, breathing in Sesshoumaru's scent, he could feel his Youkai side, slightly panicked without the older demon's presence but it was not that close to the full moon yet, so he did not require being near him too much.

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of his neck raised slightly, the unmistakable feeling of someone watching him, and he sat up abruptly. Instinctively, his eyes searched the room, trying to find the source. Soon, the feeling went away but he was still wary. His furry ears swiveled towards footsteps approaching the door, and he tensed, his fingers reaching towards his Tetsaiga resting on the nightstand.

Sesshoumaru knew Inuyasha wanted to spend time with him after dinner, but he needed to finish the paperwork Kali had given him and it was hard to concentrate while Inuyasha snuggled up to him with just his fundoshi on. So, instead he hurried with the work, doing his best to finish it quickly and get back to Inuyasha. He smiled as he finished reading and signing the last document, stretching slightly as he got up out of his chair.

Servants bowed to him as he passed through the halls, and soon he arrived at their bedroom door, sliding it open and turning to close it again, he didn't notice Inuyasha's body relax and hand withdraw from his sword. He made quick work to put on his pajamas and got into bed with Inuyasha. Small arms latched around his waist and a head buried into his chest, he could feel Inuyasha shaking gently against him. Eyebrows furrowed, he lifted up his chin, to be met with Inuyasha's wide frightened eyes. "Inuyasha? What's wrong? Why are you shaking like that?" Sesshoumaru asked, concerned. The Hanyou does not get frightened easily. "Sess… I think they are in the castle, someone was staring at me just now, and they left when they heard you. Sess… What if they hurt me again?" Sesshoumaru mentally snarled. "They won't be able to hurt you, not with me here Inu. It's alright, I'm here." He got up to check the room once more, but there was no trace of the criminal anywhere except for the barely noticeable scent they've left behind.

He looked outside the doorway, and there was no one there, except for a couple of guards patrolling the area. "Kenji, Yabori, have you seen anyone wandering around here earlier?" he asked. "No, we have not, Lord Sesshoumaru. Is everything alright?" Sesshoumaru frowned, "No, Inuyasha said he felt someone watching him in our room just now, but I have not found much, tell the others to look out." They nodded; Sesshoumaru looked around once more before sliding the door closed. Inuyasha was still shaking when he wrapped his arms around him; he muttered soothing words into his ears while gently rubbing circles into his back. "Don't worry, Inu, I'll find him. I promise you." That night, Sesshoumaru stayed awake, hugging a sleeping Inuyasha in his safe arms.

The next morning, all the guards did not report anything or anyone unusual during patrol. At the thought of the criminal getting away angered Sesshoumaru, he insisted Inuyasha stay in the palace walls, no going to the outskirts at all. Normally, Inuyasha would've protested at this but he knew no arguments could sway Sesshoumaru now. Instead, he stayed closer to Sesshoumaru, the day of full moon fast approaching, as well as his birthday, a week after the full moon.

Sesshoumaru had known of course, but had not mentioned it to Inuyasha. He had planned a little surprise party, and had already picked out a gift for Inuyasha. It was a simple chain necklace made of gold, and hanging from it, a jewel the color of their eyes in the middle of it. On the back was a little engraving, a symbol for the word 'love'. He had one made for Inuyasha by the most skilled jewel crafter in all the lands. Although he knew his little mate would love to see his friends again, he could not have it arranged because of the safety of the palace walls at the moment, but Sesshoumaru did invite Dai and Hiin, the two servants that Inuyasha has come to know very well. It was not much, just a dinner among friends and of course, Sesshoumaru, but he knew Inuyasha would appreciate it a lot.

As the party was small, he had ordered the kitchen to serve a few favorite dishes of Inuyasha's. For the next while, he made sure to stick closer to Inuyasha as he did his work, and even bring the work to bed although he couldn't complete much with Inuyasha there.

The day of the full moon arrived and Sesshoumaru made sure he had massage oil placed in the nightstand to relax Inuyasha's muscles before and after the pained transformation. He did this every month, knowing the Hanyou did not like to feel the insecurity of being a human, especially after the lonely years he spent hiding from demons and angry villagers.

As night fell, Inuyasha was feeling more and more uncomfortable and instead of the walk they planned to see the last bit of flowers, they were inside the bedroom. On the large bed, Inuyasha was face down on Sesshoumaru's pillow, taking deep breaths and moaning at the relaxing sensation of Sesshoumaru's talented fingers kneading along his back and shoulders. Sesshoumaru though, was having a hard time controlling himself. The little mewls and moans of pleasure made him throb with need, the half-naked male lying sprawled out beneath him did not help.

He finished massaging, and wiped his hand on a moist cloth, removing all the oily substance off of his hands. Looking out of their large window, he saw it was about time the moon showed and pulled Inuyasha closer to him. When the little groans of discomfort started, he pulled the blankets over their bodies and held Inuyasha close, whispering little bits of comforting words into his furry ears, which twitched in pain. "It's nearly over, Little One. We'll get through tonight, and think in a week, we will be celebrating your birthday." To his surprise, Inuyasha lifted his head a bit to look at him with violet eyes and a small smile. "You remember?" then grimaced as his body protested slightly.

Sesshoumaru pulled Inuyasha's head closer to his chest, stroking the long, now black hair. "Of course I remember. How could I forget the day a little brat was born, who turned out to be my sweet, little mate?" Inuyasha growled a little at that but hugged him tighter. They held each other in silence, Inuyasha eventually fell asleep; deep even breaths ghosted his chest. As the moon lowered and the sun rose, Inuyasha transformed yet again, awakening to the pain but was comforted quickly by Sesshoumaru.

The week passed rather slowly, Inuyasha asked about his present every time he saw Sesshoumaru, thoroughly annoying him. This time, they were walking to Sesshoumaru's office and Inuyasha had asked him yet again, quite adorably too. The small, warm hand swinging his as they walked and the big, wide golden orbs stared at him. He leaned down and placed a tiny kiss on the pouting lips before walking again. "I'm not going to tell you Inuyasha, you'll see tonight."

He entered his office with Inuyasha, who never really did anything there except sleep on the couch with Moko-Moko-sama draped over his body as a blanket while Sesshoumaru worked on his paperwork. Hours passed, and Inuyasha had woken a couple of times. His heart felt warm when Inuyasha had a nightmare and kissed him, saying 'Now I'll have sweet dreams!' It wasn't long until lunch time, and a couple of servants entered with trays of food for them both.

The enticing smell woke Inuyasha up, and they both ate on the couch, the trays of food balanced on their laps. They talked a bit about the upcoming party; Sesshoumaru dodged the question a couple more times. And a 'Finally!' from Inuyasha, they reached their destination.

He slid open the door, revealing Dai and Hiin sitting behind a small table filled with a feast and to the side, two large wrapped presents. "Happy Birthday, Inu." Inuyasha turned around to give a big hug and sloppy kiss, before bounding over to hug Hiin and Dai who also wished him a happy birthday.

They spent the whole day talking, and eating. Inuyasha absolutely loved the presents. Dai had gotten him a beautiful oak bow, Hiin had made him a dog sized pillow, stuffed with petals from jasmines and roses. And Sesshoumaru had gotten him the most amazing necklace, he loved the jewel. It was a happy party, Dai and Inuyasha had a drinking competition and got drunk (Inuyasha won by two cups), so Sesshoumaru had to carry a squirming Inuyasha to bed. On the bed, Inuyasha curled up next to Sesshoumaru and whispered a small, "I love you Sess…" into his ears before falling asleep. He wrapped an arm around Inuyasha, and whispered "I do too, Inu."

**THE END! Was it too fluffy?? **


End file.
